Surprise
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: Timmy and Mandie. Adult content.


Man I'm beat. Timmy said.

The tired eleven year old walked home to his house.

He was happy to hear that his parents were going to some where stupid and Vicky was NOT going to baby-sit.

However this was bitter-sweet as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had to go to Big Daddy's three day junkstravaganda.

(aka a mob fight).

Well some peace and quiet will be welcomed. Timmy said.

When Timmy got to his house he noticed something weird.

He looked around back and then crashed into an invisible structure.

What the? Timmy thought.

Timmy knocked on the structure and it became visible in the shape of a white and silver diamond shaped ship.

This looks familiar…eh probably an advanced yugopatamian ship. Timmy thought.

Timmy climbed into his tree-house and picked up a bat and some garbage then went into his house.

Mark? Mark? Where are you? You lovable tentacle bastard? Timmy said.

Timmy looked into his fridge and noticed his vegetables were still there but most of the good stuff was gone.

Okay, Dark laser is that you? Can you come out you half-backed son-of-a-bitch? Timmy said.

Timmy threw down his backpack and cautiously walked up the stairs to his room.

He stayed outside of the door steeling his nerves for whatever may be inside.

Timmy slowly opened the door and walked into his room which was completely dark.

Timmy walked through his room shivering with paranoia until he reached the light switch and turned it on.

He sighed with relief until he backed up into something warm and slender.

He put his hands behind him and felt that the items were a pair of legs.

He gulped and looked up to see princess Mandie scowling down at him.

AHHHH! Timmy screamed swinging his bat at her.

Mandie stomped on it mid-swing and snapped it half.

Oh god…why does this crap always happen to me? Timmy screamed running towards the closet.

Mandie picked him up and held him a few inches away from her face.

Open your eyes boy. She ordered.

Timmy reluctantly opened his eyes.

Are you scarred? Mandie asked.

Oh yeah. Timmy said.

Well you don't need to be. Mandie sweetly said.

Next thing Timmy knew Mandies lips were forced upon his own and her tongue was worming its way into his mouth and throat.

When Mandie was done she saw that his eyes were white and wide with fear.

She giggled and threw him on the bed.

Mandie crawled on the bed and began removing his clothes and licking at his face and flesh.

When Timmy regained conscience he saw Mandie licking his waist line.

Ah! , don't eat me! Timmy screamed.

You really should relax, I'm gonna make you feel good. Mandie seductively said.

Mandie began stroking his shaft and squeezing it tight.

Hmm seven inches, not bad for a fifth grader. Mandie said.

Mandie moved down and let her reptile tongue play with his shaft while she licked and kissed his sack.

Wow you, you rea really d-d-don't nee-ee-d to do that. Timmy said.

Mandie gave his sack one last kiss before proceeding to suck on his shaft.

She closed her eyes and began to bob her head on his shaft while humming and fingering herself.

Oh sweet hell…yes that's it, oh that sweet wetness, man this feels good. Timmy said.

He ran his hands through her hair and felt lighter than air.

Mandie took off her top and bra and kissed Timmy again while she held his hands to her boobs.

Mandie took her triple-D sized breasts and used them to suffocate his 7in shaft.

She smiled and stuck her tongue down her chest and wrapped it around the head of Timmy's dong.

After five minutes of bliss he came covering her chin and soaking her boobs.

Mandies slurped and licked the sperm off her chest.

She moved her clit across his mouth and began humping his face.

Timmy licked at her vagina while she humped his face with her powerful hips and thighs.

Mmm whatever this stuff is its sweet, is this honey? Timmy said.

Yes dear, milky honey, the best kind. Mandie said.

Mandie chirped and came all over Timmy's face.

She licked the spread off his face.

Aw I wanted more. Timmy said.

Mandie winked and got into cowgirl position.

Wow that hole were the honey comes out is very warm. Timmy said.

Mandie giggled and began riding Timmy and grabbing his shoulders.

Ah, ah, ah Mandie, this feels weird please stop! Timmy said.

Oh but Timmy, we're just beginning. Mandie seductively said.

After an hour of riding and moaning Mandie came all over his groin.

Mandie shifted her weight and moved into reverse cowgirl position and began bouncing on his groin again and wiggling her cute bottom.

Timmy smiled and began playing and massaging Mandies cute ample bum.

Oh god, oh Jesus, oh Mary I feel something coming up! Timmy said.

Timmy exploded into Mandies cooch moistening it up.

Oh poor thing, let me feed you and clean you up. Mandie said.

Mandie moved her bum across Timmy's mouth were he began licking and chewing on it while she cleaned up his shaft.

Mmm, I never thought your ass would be so soft and yummy. Timmy said.

Mandie winked and began hot-dogging him while his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

When he was hard again Mandie put his dick in her ass and began slowly bouncing on him.

After ten minutes she sped up, her flesh clapping against his sack and shaft.

After an hour he came shooting his semen up her ass.

Mandie was sweating and rubbing her backside.

Mandie looked down at Timmy to see he was sweating and completely drained.

Thanks for the protein shot, lets clean you up. Mandie said.

Mandie drew them a bath and put Timmy in it.

When Timmy came to he saw and felt Mandie gently cleaning him.

Timmy began kissing and licking her breasts.

You're so cute, bite them with those teeth. Mandie said.

Timmy bit down causing her to cry and moan with joy.

She placed his face in between her chest and let him kiss the inside of her boobs.

When they were done with the bath Mandie dried them off and dressed them in pink bathrobes.

Let's get you some food. Mandie said.

Mandie carried Timmy down stairs while he sucked on her tits.

She made him some mac n cheese.

Bed time. Mandie said.

Mandie carried him back up stairs; he put on some pajamas while she dressed in one of his pink shirts and a pair of plain white panties.

She tucked them in bed while she threw her arm around him.

Mandie, why me? Timmy asked.

Because I'm sick of mark and you're so cute, besides I heard you would be alone so why not. Mandie said.

Timmy nestled his head n her chest and closed his eyes, snoozing the night away.


End file.
